tales_from_beaconfandomcom-20200214-history
Bell Watercrys
Appearance Bell is a small woman with blonde hair, dark green eyes, and healthy peachy skin. Her combat outfit is a loose green dress with black leggings, a black leather jacket, and black combat boots. She wears a green pendant around her neck with two names carved inside. Powers and Abilities Bell's weapon is a pair of slim swords that, when combined with each other and their hilts, fold into a mini bazooka named Tinker. Her semblance is called Gravity Displacement. This allows Bell to change the direction of a person's gravitational pull. For example, rather than being pulled towards the ground, they would be pulled to a wall, tree, the ceiling, or even towards her weapon. Personality Bell is very kind and compassionate, always ready with open arms and an open mind to listen to any troubles. She never raises her voice and acts as a motherly figure to much of the staff and students alongside Scarlett. While she is a formidable opponent, able to defeat Shade and Scarlett in battle, she is always there afterwards with a kind word and supporting arm. History Bell was born to a female prostitute, Rose, in a brothel in the port city of Korvan, Regalia. She was raise by Rose and her three sisters, Daisy, Tulip, and Orchid. Bell grew up as a happy child but soon noticed there was something wrong with her mom and aunts as she became a teenager. They were paler, skinnier, and had darker bags under her eyes. The same day Bell discovered they were all sick with an incurable disease, all four women revealed they had been saving money since Bell was born to buy her a ticket to Vale so she could go to school there and escape the port cities of Regalia. She got on the boat and left Regalia, going to Beacon Academy in Vale and sending letters to her family back in Regalia every day. She would tell them stories of her teammates: Pine and Yarrow, the twins who were inseparable and bright as sunshine, and Peter, the team leader who was steady as a mountain and kind to everyone. The letters trickled off over the three years until one day, she got a letter from Orchid saying that Tulip, Rose, and Daisy had all died. That next break, Bell flew back to Korvan and found out that Orchid had died in the mean time. She buried all four women and wore black ribbons in her hair for four years. After graduation, Team PBPY stayed together and traveled the world on missions. Bell and Peter fell in love, got married, and eventually had a daughter, Wendy. When Wendy was 7, Bell got pregnant again. They found out it was to be a boy and named him Michael just before Peter and Bell were called onto a mission with Pine and Yarrow. The four went out into the forests near the Watercrys's home, failing to notice Wendy following them at a distance. In the resulting battle with Beringels, Wendy was attacked and killed, which distracted Peter and led to his death. Bell was hit in her abdomen, and after Pine and Yarrow finished the battle, they rushed her to the hospital. She found out that she had lost her unborn son that day, in addition to her daughter and husband. She buried all three of them and left hunting for good, choosing to apply and work at Beacon as a professor instead. She kept her heart closed to love, not willing to risk another tragedy like her husband and children, until Vanta Verizonne joined the staff.